


Friends Know You Best

by Arytra



Series: The Love of Family [1]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends Forever, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim is reminded that her friends know her better than anyone else and would do anything for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Know You Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tsukino_Akume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukino_Akume/gifts).



> Gift fic for Akume. It's angstier than she asked for, but I hope it works anyway.

Kimberly hated her water heater. Sure, it had been helpful before, but for the past year, it had given her nothing but trouble. She had tried to talk to her manager about it, but he directed her to maintenance. If the maintenance guy called her “Honey” in that patronizing tone one more time, she was going to go Pink on him. She had managed to hide it so far by just taking cold showers and using paper dishes, but she could hear Trini disapproval everything she did it.

She sighed as she ran a hand through her hair and tried to think. She just didn’t know how to fix it. Billy would and probably Jason and Trini. Rocky and Adam probably too, come to think about it, but she didn’t want them to think that she couldn’t take care of herself which is why she hadn’t told them. It was a silly reason, sure, but it was a reason. She moved to sit down when she heard the knock on her door. Puzzled, considering the hour, she headed over and opened it. She blinked a couple of times. “Hayley?” She asked, unsure as to why Tommy’s college friend was standing in her doorway.

“Trini got a call from one of your teammates about your problems with the waterheater. She told Jason and Zack, who wanted to come right away by the way, but Billy stopped them by telling them that you would have called if you wanted them there. Trini and Billy figured out that it was a pride thing, they traced it back to your… colorful… history with them and Tommy. Billy said to leave it alone, Trini suggested calling you, Zack wanted to just come anyway because you’re, and I quote, ‘Being stupid. We’d never judge her like that!’, and Jason came up with a plan. He decided if you were nervous about their help, then they’d bring in someone else. He talked to Tommy. Tommy talked to me. And it was a very long flight. So, can I please come in and fix your water heater?”

Kim moved out of the way, still in a bit of shock as she shut the door. Hayley had already gone to work trying to fix the offending item. “You know how to fix a water heater? Wait! You know about our ‘colorful’ history? How?”

Hayley looked up from what she was doing with a look. “I don’t know how the rest of the world doesn’t know about you and the rest of the Rainbow Brigade,” she answered. “All of you terrible with secrets. Look, it’s not really my business, Kim, but they sent someone you’ve met twice to come help you so that you wouldn’t feel terrible. Call them for help next time.”

Kim looked a little sheepish at that as she headed over and picked up her phone, dialing the familiar number. “Jason?”

_“Hi Kim. How’s Florida?”_ He asked. She wanted to curse him. Of course head be the best at hiding it. She should have called Zack.

“Hayley here,” she said instead. There was silence on the other line as he waited. “Thank you.”

_“Kim, you are one of the strongest women I know,”_ he said. _“We’re not going to judge you for something you did to help another one of our friends feel needed.”_

She blinked. “You knew? Does Tommy know?”

_“I’ve known you since we were six. You never did anything like that until Tommy. It’s why we never said anything,”_ Jason answered. She barely managed to push back the tears.

“Jason? Are you guys doing anything in the near future?” She asked.

_“Zack is already in Florida waiting for the okay. Trini is setting up a “Climate Change” event for later this week in your city. I’m waiting for Billy to teleport here and I’m picking up Tommy on the way,”_ he answered.

“Ok,” she said softly. “I have a new working water heater. I want my family to see it.”

_“We’ll be there soon. We love you, Kim,”_ he said quietly.

“I love you guys too,” she answered and hung up. Hayley looked over at her.

“Tommy knows now,” she said. “He didn’t know when you were younger.”

“How’d he find out?” Kim asked.

“I told him,” she answered. She rolled her eyes at Kim worried expression. “He’s fine. So is your water heater.”

“Thank you!” she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Hayley. Hayley hugged back.

“You’re welcome,” she answered.

“We have some time before Zack gets the okay,” she said. “Want to watch a movie and talk?”

“Sure,” Hayley answered, sitting on the couch while Kim went to make popcorn and hot chocolate. It would be nice to get to know the newest member of the family, even if Hayley didn’t know she was part of it yet.


End file.
